thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Without much Chance, The Tale of the 89th Hunger Games
I simply imported this to get more readers. So enjoy! Something to get me in that writing spirit again. Read and comment if you feel the need to. Drake was just turning 17. Most tributes from 9 had little sucsess, and Drake felt he was no different. When reaped into a games of utter terror and suspense, Drake had little to say, but knew he had to prove his worth to the district, and the distrusting president... Chapter 1: Reaping Day "Drake, up! C'mon Drake!" my sister says, hitting me with a pillow. I groan, and rise up. "Reaping is in 20 minutes! Better get ready!" she says, before sliding down the stairs. She was lucky, being just a mere 9 year old child, safe from the reaping. I myself am 17. Most tributes in my district were reaped at the age of 13 or 14, which is why we had such a low victor percentage. Combined with the fact the district is urban with a lot of grainfields doesn't help us by offering any skills in the games, and the fact the capitol call us "District 11 2.0" doesn't help either. "C'mon Sally." I say as I walk downstairs. I had been left by my parents, and me and Sally had been living on the edges of the District in a small shack. I was a tough worker and most people respected me, which is why I could afford food and water. As usual, I lead Sally to one of my friends, Lucus, who is an older man who I help on a daily basis. Sally calls him "Gramps", and he normally takes care of her when I work long nights. Then, I get in line to get sorted. I get my finger pricked and slump over to the 17 year olds section. It takes about 2 minutes for the capitol escort to walk up to the stage. On the tv screen, it displays horrors of previous games, where it shows our tributes' deaths in their games. It was on last year's games, where our tributes were mutilated by careers in the bloodbath, like the 5 previous years. "Welcome District 9. On this day, two lucky individiuals will get to honor their tribute in a games!" The escort says. Someone yells "Boooooo!", but I see them get dragged of by peacekeepers. The escort then says, "For such a rude display, I'll begin drawing.". She goes over to the girls' bowl, pulls out a slip, and struts over to the microphone. She unfolds the slip, and reads aloud "Delilah Peters!". A girl with long brown hair walks up to the stage. She is only 13, and I feel my heart pang in sadness. The escort walks over to the boy's bowl, pulls out a slip, and struts over to the microphone, again. "Drake Samerus." she reads. I decided to try and get sponsors early by sizing up and walking to the stage. I was noticeably larger than the previous male competitor, since I stood at 6'1. I needed to prove I would be a deadly tribute. "Your tributes, Delilah Peters and Drake Samerus." the escort reads, as we soon begin to leave. Chapter 2: The Capitol in View After telling Sally to stay with Lucus, the peacekeepers told me it was time to go. I knew this might be the last time I saw her, but nonetheless, I was put on the train. "Drake..." a quiet voice says. I see Delilah, and answer "Yes?". "Do you wanna ally?" she asks. Didn't see that coming. "Yeah, sure." I say. "So Drake and Delilah, how does it feel to represent District 9?" Our escort asks. I grunt, and Delilah says "Quiet frightening.". We don't have a mentor, since the last one was killed in the Victor's Purge. Meaning we haven't won since the 67th Hunger Games. Most of the capitol don't bet high on us. We hardly ever survive past the first day. We hadn't come close to victory since the 79th Hunger Games, 10 years ago when I was just 7, when our female tribute placed 5th out of 24. Our escort suddenly leaves. I take a bite from the apple, and decide to take a nap before I get to the capitol. I walk into the bedroom, and the tv shows Caeser Flickerman commentating the 81st Hunger Games. "The first move for the feast has been made, and she looks like she's going to get away, Oh, nevermind. And another cannon sounds in the arena." he says, and the face of the District 10 Female appears behind Caeser, the time of death reading 09:4:21:11. I click the tv off, and fall into a dreamless sleep. I am shaken awake by Delilah. "We're here..." she says. I groan, and try to smile to the cameras. Soon as we get off, our stylists whisk us away to begin cleansing us and dressing us for the tribute parade. Hopefully they do something clever. I am quickly cleaned and prepared, before I suit into my outfit. It's a sleveless leather jacket with brown cargo pants, with grain symbols printed on them. I sigh. A plain outfit won't help me gain sponsors. I see Delilah walk out, wearing garb similar to mine. I get my first look at the other tributes, as I load onto my carriage. As usual, Districts 1, 2, and 4 have the most fit looking tributes. District 5 has a female tribute that could probably join the careers, and District 10 has a very tall male tribute. The other tributes look just about as they would every year, District 11 and 12 being malnourished, District 6 and 8 looking like they know they're bloodbath fodder, District 7 looking very deadly with an ax, District 3 having nerdy tributes. The chariot moves forward, and I wave to the crowd. I know I can't really do much, but I finally am glad when the chariot stops. The president gives a speech, and then it's off to my tribute quarters. "So here it is!" Our escort says. I am in shock. It is large, and looks like a fancy place. Delilah is just as surprised. "Now, off to bed, you gotta train tomorrow at 8 in the morning!". I go to my room, and fall into another dreamless sleep. Chapter 3: Training When I walked into the massive training room, the size was astounding. Delilah was just about in shock as myself. In each door, two tributes walked out, each from ever district. Their district number was imprinted on the shoulders of the short sleeved training outfits. "Alright... Drake, what should we start out on?" Delilah asked. I thought about it... being from 9 has taught us nothing about survival. "Survival section." I say, and we start to walk over there. The trainer teaches us how to start a fire, and dismisses us. I start to then take notice. Naturally the careers are situated at the weapons station. District 4, normally the weakest of the careers, seem to be the best ones this year, and their leader is the female from 4. I then start to take notes on them for when I had to eventually face them. District 1 Male. Flawless with a spear. Deadly in ranged and melee combat. District 1 Female. Deadly with throwing knives, doesn't look like much of a probem in melee though. Distirct 2 Male. Good with a mace, however doesn't offer any ranged skills. District 2 Female. Dangerous with a bow. Need to watch out for her. District 4 Male. Probably the second most deadly career. Master with a sword, and not too bad at a distance with a throwing ax. District 4 Female. Leader, most deadly. Great with a trident, and also has a net to entangle tributes. After I get done noting the careers, the lunch bell rings. I sit by Delilah. Most tributes sit by themselves, except the careers who sit at a table, talking loud and not caring that only one of them will possibly survive. "I hope the arena isn't water." Delilah says. "District 4 is by far the most deadly, and water will make them even harder to deal with." she finishes. I look at the odds board so far. All the careers have high odds. My odds so far are 17-1, probably cause I haven't shown any combat skill. Delilah's are 20-1. Every other tribute has odds of 11-1 all the way through 30-1 (owned by the boy from 11.),so we're about average. After training is over, I head back to my quarters. I decide to watch something. I click it over, and it's a first in on the games. "And right now, the odds board are constantly changing! So far, our highest odds are owned by Amina Soursia, with an odds of 3-1!" Caeser says excitedly. So that's the 4 Girl's name. After Caeser gives a long reviuew, I turn the tv off and head to sleep. Chapter 4: Becoming a target. I grabbed a weapon from the rack. A machete. It was simple to use and was lightweight. I could make good slashes and stabs with it. "Woah. Drake, your doing pretty good!" Delilah says. "Thanks." I reply. Delilah is sticking to a dagger, which she is mediocre with. The careers have recruited the 5 Female. The tall male from 10 falls from the net climbing, almost reaching the top. The careers snicker at him, and then turn their attention to me. They probably thought "another weak tribute from 9.". Well not this year. I began hacking at the dummy, slashing it. I step back, before thrusting into it's chest. The careers walk on without any noise. Showed them up. My odds have noticeably changed to 12-1, so now I am more of a threat. This time at lunch, Delilah is absent. She suffered frostbite after trying the arctic survival simulator. They said she would be present at the interview tomorrow. I notice the careers pointing at me and whispering among themselves. I was surprised later on when I made the Hunger Game's News. "Drake Samerus. District 9. This tribute has had the best improvement of odds. Maybe District 9 still has some fight left in it." Caeser announces. I feel proud, and fall into a sleep of me being crowned victor. When I see Delilah tomorrow, I ask her about the arctic simulator. "It was cold! I could see my breath in mists, and most of the wood was wet! I only lasted 3 minutes before they took me out for frostbite." she answered. Today was where I proved to the gamemakers about my set of skills. I was waiting to be called. District 6's female had came out, crying. The district 7 male came out with a look of satisfaction. The district 8 female came out wet, and when her District partner asked why, she said she drowned while trying to swim and that they had to send in paramedics. Other than the careers, these tributes were no threat. "District 9. Drake Samerus." A robotic voice says. I stand up, and Delilah says "Wait.". I stop, and she reaches up and kisses me on the cheek. I can tell I'm blushing, and she says "For luck.". I walk in the training center. Still shocked. "You have 5 minutes to select your presented skill." the gamemaker said. I first go over to the survival station, making a hearty fire. I then climb the ropes, and go to the combat station. I take the machete, and being cutting down dummies. I bow, and leave as soon as the alarm buzzes. "...hahahaha! Priceless!" Claudius says as Caeser just gets done telling him a joke about his pet cat. I am sitting in the living room with my stylists and escort. Delilah looks nervous. She smiles when I look to her, when the scores start. "Now I don't want to keep our eager viewers waiting with idle chatter. Let us proceed." Caeser says. "First up, District 1-Marvin, a score of 9. Petunia, a score of 9. District 2- Josh, a score of 9. Raylee, a score of 10." I don't pay attention to District 3. "District 4- Matthew, a score of 11. Amina, a score of 11" Caeser says. Both 11's... rare occurence. District 5's career gets an 8 and the male gets a 6. District 6 has a 5 and 6, District 7 has a 6 and 7, District 8 has a 4 and 6. "District 9- Drake Samerus, a score of 8." Caeser finally says. "Wow Drake!" my escort says. "Delilah Peters... a score of 5.". Delilah looks shocked, then upset. She starts to tear up. I walk over to violet, and pull her into a hug. "Score's don't mean much..." I say soothingly. She sobs into my shoulder. The tall boy from 10 gets a 7 and his district partner a 5. District 11 has two 4's, and District 12 has two 5's. Violet then goes to her room, and I hear her sobbing. I walk into my room. A thunderstorm has brewed up outside, and the tv goes static. I sigh, and head straight to bed. I got to sleep, this time my dreams troubltes with many images. Chapter 5: An Interview with Caeser. "Use your charm and good looks to astound the crowd!" My stylist says as she suits me up into a fancy white tuxedo and black khakis. "Contrast is key! Now go give them a show!" she says. I stand in line and watch the interviews. Marvin is comedic, and Petunia is charming. Josh talks loudly and intimidating. and Raylee does the same. Matthew says he's ready to go and he has confidence in these games. Amina is shocking. After giving a stunning performance, she claps her hands, and her dress transforms into an aqua bikini. I can see the males in the crowd cheer and shout, their eyes widen in surprise. When she walks off stage, the male in front of me gives a wolf whistle to Amina. She winks at him, but I know she's trying to blind him in the games. After the District 8 female is booed off the stage for trying to be like Amina, I am sent up to the stage. "You know him all as The one with the most surprise, but we know him as Drake Samerus!" Caeser announces, as the theme blares. I strut out, yelling out "Whoo!", trying to take a career strategy. People clap, and I take my seat next to Caeser. "Well Drake, it seems you've surprised us all with training and all." Caeser says. "Certainly did." I say confidently. "So anyways, what have you proven by doing so?" Caeser asks. "That District 9 isn't full of weaklings." I say back. "Tell me... what were your first thoughts of the reaping?" he asked. "They were just another obstacle to overcome." I say. Caeser smiles. "And lastly... who are you winning for?" he asks. "My sister Sally... and my best friend, Delilah." I say. "Give it up, for Drake Samerus!" Caeser says, and everyone roars and cheers. When I see Delilah, she's blushing. "You didn't have to..." she starts. "But I did." I reply. She smiles, then hurries out onto the stage. On my way back to my quaters. Amina stops me. "You think your so clever, think you've got these games in the bag. Well, you don't! These are my games! I am the one to be crowned victor! If you think your going to take it from me, your wrong! Watch your back, Drake, because your the first one I come after!" she says, storming off. Chapter 6: The BLOODBATH After loading a hovercraft and being inserted with a tracker, I was in the prepping room. I was given a grain gold colored hoodless rain jacket with a short sleeved matching undershirt, and rough cargo pants with black laced boots. "Expect a wet arena." my stylist says. I get in the tube, and it begins to rise. The bright sun blinds me as I reach the top, and when my eyes adjust I am spaced out from other tributes. The cornucopa is in the middle, a small marsh surrounds it. About knee deep to me. To my left I see the 5 Male, and to my right is the 11 Female. I spot Delilah 3 pedestals to my left. "60... 59.. 58..." the countdown begins. Tributes have nervous glances going, exluding the careers who have a fierce look aimed straight at the cornucopia. "43... 42... 41..." I point myself towards the cornucopia. Time is getting close to being up. A bunch of people were about to die. Hopefully I wasn't among them. "30... 29... 28..." the countdown continued. Just a matter of time. The voice ends, and 10 seconds display above the cornucopia. The sound of a drum beating echoes, and the number changed to 9. This is it. This might be my last sight. I look to Delilah who looks very scared. A horn goes off, and the bloodbath begins. I am running to the cornucopia. My boots squish in the muddy swamp as I get slowed down. I am one of the first to get out and reach the cornucopia. I grab a machete and sling a backpack over my shoulders just as more tributes arrive. Carnage surrounds me. Tributes attacking each other, blood splattering. I witness the first death of the games as the District 12 Female gets impaled by one of Marvin's thrown spears. I begin to make a move to escape, when someone tackles me. Thrown on the ground, I see my attacker, the male from 7. He has an ax strapped across his back, and is punching me. I throw him off me and unsheathe my machete, and dig it into his abdomen. He's tougher than I thought as he gets back up. Before he takes his ax off his back, I stab him through the chest. He falls over. I see Matthew turn a crate to go finish off the District 3 Male whom he threw over it. I see Delilah struggling in the swampy waters with the District 6 Female. Mud is splashed on her face as she fights for her life. I run over towards her. Delilah gets her head forced under the water. I arrive, before throwing the District 6 female under the water. I pull Delilah up, who gasps. "We gotta move!" I say, begining to run off. We begin running when I hear a splash next to me. Delilah coughs up blood, and falls into the water. A trident potrudes out of her back. I see Amina come after me, followed by Josh. I sniffle, knowing Delilah is gone, as I run out of the water. Most of the tributes have cleared out from the cornucopia. I run off down into the forest. I look to my left, seeing the tall boy from 10 give me a death glance before climbing up a tree. The horn fades off, signifying the bloodbath's end. Then, the cannons. BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 'BOOM! 9 deaths... one of them Delilah. When I think I'm a good distance from the cornucopia, I sit down and investigate my backpack. String, a dagger, some matches, dried fruit, and a canteen of water. I've got basic supplies. Enough to keep me good for a couple of days. That night, the anthem played and the faces of the deceased appeared in the sky. First up was the male from 3, followed by the boy from 6, boy from 7, girl from 8, boy from 8... I almost cried when I saw Delilah up there as well... followed by the girl from 10, boy from 11, and girl from 12. The anthem ended, and the night ambience continued. Chapter 7: Progressing Through With 15 tributes still out to get me, I knew I needed to win this. For Delilah. Amina was going to pay. I was going to make sure of it. I traveled around the arena. The sun shone brightly over the oak forest, as I moved onto a meadow. I found a small pond in the center of it. Perfect place to stay, a constant water source and an open meadow for hunting and trapping. By the afternoon, clouds covered the sky. A rumble of thunder signified rain. This open meadow wouldn't provide much cover, so I decided to go back into the forest. When I got in, it started. Pouring down on the arena, becoming a torrent. It stopped about an hour later. Probably to drive tributes into the forest. I heard voices. Crap. Careers were thinking the same thing. I needed somewhere to hide. I saw large tree. Knowing I had mediocre climbing skills I knew I wouldn't get very high. But hopefully high enough to get away from the careers. "Tributessss! Come out!" Amina sang. I wanted to jump down and kill her, but I had to win for Delilah. "Ivory, go find your district partner." Amina said to the girl from 5. Her partner was no threat, all he was good at was camouflage and using a knife. Why would they want him? "There! Up in the tree!" Josh said, pointing to a tree 3 trees away. The girl from 7 was hiding in it. "Come on down tree girl!" Raylee taunted. "Marvin... ready that spear!" Amina said. The girl from 7's face became in fear. She made whimpering sounds as she tried to climb higher. Marvin had his spear out. He reared back and through it. It sailed and speared the girl in the arm, pinning her to the tree. She cried out in pain, and the careers laughed. I was horrified. How could they enjoy the pain of a 13 year old girl? "Alright, enough fun. Finish her." Amina said. Marvin readied another spear. He threw it and I winced as he let it go. I heard a sickening sound of flesh being stabbed into. The spear pierced her chest. She looked up to the sky, her eyes with no life in them. BOOM! 'Her cannon soon sounded. Raylee, the smallest career, climbed up and secured the spears and took them back to Marvin. The careers soon left. I decided to stay in that tree that night. The fallen appeared, and showed the girl from 7. I soon fell in a disturbed sleep. Chapter 8: Normal Day for once? After travelling across the arena the whole second day, I had found a place a good size away from the cornucopia. There hadn't been no cannons so I assumed the careers hadn't had such a successful day. The third day dawned over the arena, and I watched the sun rise. "Man, if only Delilah were sitting by me now and watching it with me." I say to myself. Death took her from me before the games really got started. I was now against the careers, the killers of Delilah, more so Amina the one who I was going to kill slowly. Day 3 was just as average. My dried fruit was running low so I knew by tomorrow I would need ot hunt for food and try to get me something. I was surprised when it didn't rain again. Apparently these gamemakers were trying to be unpredictable. Day 3 ended, and the night sky dominated the arena. I took a sip from my water canteen.Tonight there was no anthem due to the lack of deaths. I could still remember the last time I saw Delilah's face. So calm and brave looking in the sky two nights ago. Day 4 started with a low thunderstorm. I began moving when lightning struck the tree 12 feet away. Running through the meadow trying to not get struck by lightning. I began to climb up a steep hill until I saw what I ran into. The cornucopia clearing. Matthew spotted me. Immediately, an arrow whizzed past my ear. Raylee had gotten her bow out. Josh, Ivory and Marvin were making there way towards me. I then began running down the mountain. Thunder boomed, the careers shouts following me down the hill. I jumped onto a boulder, then climbed up another one. The careers couldn't climb so i knew they couldn't get me. "Come down Drake!" Amina shouted. Raylee drew her bow back. I ducked and threw my backpack in front of me, blocking the arrow. I feel a sharp pain erupt in my side. Matthew threw an ax at me and hit me there with it. I fell over, clutching the ax. "Good job Matt!" Amina said. "Now we just gotta wait till he bleeds out!" Petunia added on. I pulled the ax, before getting it out. I wrapped up my wound with my rain jacket, making me wet. I didn't think I would make it to Day 5 at this rate. The night sky appeared above me, and the careers lit a fire below, and were singing merry tunes about how they would kill me. I just had to wait till they got tired... then I could inact revenge. Chapter 9: Revenge I woke up before the sun rose. The careers were asleep, forming a circle around Amina. I took the knife out of my bag, and crept up on the most outside career, Josh. I took the knife, and slit the boy's throat. '''BOOM! '''The careers were awakened now. Raylee got up and nocked an arrow, but I punched her in the face, knocking her down. Amina threw her trident, and I jumped as it sailed under my feet. Marvin lunged at me with his spear, but I danced out of the way and began sprinting off. Petunia was right on my heels. She jumped on me, and we both rolled downhill. I punched her, when a knife cut my back. The 5 Male. I elbowed him in the stomach before kicking Petunia hard enough, hearing a snap. '''BOOM! '''The 5 Male lunged at me, stabbing me in the side. I ran before he could get me, before I found myself inside of a cave. The careers rushed past me, now only 5 of them remained. I backed up into something, a small squeak erupting. I turned around, to see the girl from 6. I grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. "Please.... don't kill me..." she begged. I raised my machete, and she started crying. "Please..." she whimpered. My arm shook. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be a merciless career. So what if she tried to kill Delilah. She was just trying to survive. "Okay fine..." I say. "Alexandria." she says. "Drake." I reply. "Allies?" she asks. "Yes." I reply. We stay in the cave for most of the day, as we both sleep in spots where no one would ever look. I wake up at midday of the sixth day. "Any cannons?" I ask. Alexandria shakes her head. So still 12 tributes. I began to count them. Marvin, Raylee, Girl from 3, Matthew, Amina, Ivory, Boy from 5, Alexandria, Myself, the tall boy from 10, Girl from 11, an Boy from 12. 12 more till I could secure victory. Chapter 10: The Plan After sucessfully getting rain water and two trapped rabbits yesterday, the 7th day had begun. "Alright." Alexandria says. "I got a plan.". "What is it?" I ask. "We poison the careers water supply. I have some nightlock berries here, and I'll squeeze the juices into their water canteens." she said. I had to provide a distraction. I walked into the cornucopia clearing. "Hey. You guys are awful." I say. The careers look at me. They begin to chase. I smile as I see Alexandria slip inside the cornucopia. I begin to run, just had to distract them for long enough. I climbed into a bush. The careers ran a circle, deciding to go back to the cornucopia. I left the bush, and looked for Alexandria. No where in sight. I watched the careers turn back to the cornucopia. I watched as Ivory took a drink of the water. She stood up for a second, before holding her throat, choking and spazzing around. The careers investigated, but by then, she was dead. '''BOOM! ' I walked back to my cave. I didn't find Alexandria, so I was worried. I wonder where she went. Only 11 tributes by now. Less than half of those who started. The fallen appears, showing Ivory, before it shuts off and the peaceful night resumes. I go to sleep, and dream about where Alexandria is. Chapter 11: The Search '''BOOM! '''I wake up, and realize the cannon isn't my own. I hoped it wasn't Alexandria. The eighth day began with a light drizzle and the occasional rumble of thunder. I decided to search for Alexandria, as most tributes wouldn't be out in this weather. I pick my machete up, sheathing it in my belt. I take my backpack and begin searching for my ally. I walk around in the damp forest ground, and unlike the other days, the forest is silent, save for the patter of rain and the occasional thunder. I keep walking, not spotting a single tribute. The eery silence is overwhelming. I stop in my tracks when something large darts in front of me. I draw my machete. "Come close and you'll regret it." I call out, when I see the figure dart again. It's a human, I can tell that. It's golden eyes watch me like a hawk, before it emerges from it's hiding spot. "Hand me that bag" it says, and it shows itself. It's the girl from 11, her dark skin blending in with the forest gloom, her black hair tied in a braided bun. Her golden eyes locked in a fearsome position. In her left hand was a broadsword. "You got 5 seconds." she says. "Okay, okay." I say, lowering my bag. "Now drop the machete." she orders. I drop it down. She comes at me, slowly walking over. She bends over to pick my bag up, but she falls for the trap. I knee her in the face, knocking her sword out of her grasp. She falls backwards, and reaches for her sword, but one swift moment of my fist and I knock her out. I pick my bag and machete up, taking the broadsword as well. I inspect her. She looks 15, so she's pretty young. Her district partner looked like her, so I assumed she was the sister of him. Her sword has a bloodstain on it, and she was possibly the person who organized the cannon I heard earlier this morning. I leave her laying on the ground, deciding she'll probably be a target for the careers. I wasn't out to kill, just find Alexandria. Now I had a better weapon to give her than that rusted knife she got from the outskirts of the cornucopia. Chapter 12: Not Again I realized the cannon I heard from yesterday was the girl from 3, from last night's anthem. The 8th day had begun. I left my cave, the stolen broadsword hooked on my belt, my backpack over my shoulder, my machete in my hand. I peered into the cornucopia clearing. The careers were low on morale becuase of their low water supply and the deaths of Petunia, Ivory, and Josh. They had recruited the girl from 11, probably to search for me in vengeance. I looked over the horizon. Smoke was rising somewhere in the oak forest. The careers were eager to move, so they lunged forward. I saw Amina bark at the girl from 11 to stay behind. They were gone. I begin ready to make a move, but then I worried for who started the fire. I ran towards the smoke, glimpsing the careers. But, the smoke wasn't a fire... it was a forest fire. I heard the careers scream out. Amina was already on the run, Marvel and Matthew on her heels. Raylee dove into a pond, her figure dissapeared under the water. About 25 seconds passed before Raylee surfaced for air, gasping as she came up. She began to choke, gasping in smoke from the fire. She went under to avoid the smoke, but everything alive needs to breathe. She came up again, choking as she fell under again. Her body went limp under the water, and soon later, her cannon boomed. '''BOOM! '''I ran from the fire, to witness the girl from 11 escape with a handful of items. Tricky player she was, and I could hear Amina shouting death threats and curse words after her. With the death of Raylee and the female from 3, I realized only 9 tributes were left alive. Odd, because 9 is my district. I begin to walk along, searching for Alexandria. Knowing that soon, I would have to fight the most powerful tributes in the arena... Matthew and Amina. Chapter 13: Finally Reunited A cannon started Day 9. '''BOOM! '''The games were getting down to the basics. 8 tributes were fighting still, still trying to get out of this arena. I kept walking in the dark woods, hoping that the cannon from this morning wasn't Alexandria. Then, I heard something that made my heart fall. "Drake... help!". I ran, knowing my only ally was in danger. I was still guilty about letting Delilah die. Running through the woods, branches thrashing my face, I ignored the pain, not caring if my face was cut up by low branches, Alexandria was in need of help. I saw her, pinned on the ground by the vicious boy from 1, Marvin. "Shut up, Drake left you for a reason." he says, his spear posing to strike at her heart. I dove forward, my arms wrapping around Marvin's waist, tackling him to the forest floor. Unlike Petunia, who was relatively weak fighting me, Marvin is strong. I know he is stronger than me, so I have to fight smarter. Marvin shoves me off of him, but I rebound back and send my fit into his gut. He doubles over, and I grab my machete. I siwing it in a downward arc, but Marvin catches my arm. He yanks me up and tosses me down. He picks his spear up, but I'm back up and I stab Marvin through the back. He stutters, before falling over in a pool of his own blood. "Thank you..." Alexandria said. I was wondering why they hadn't fired Marvin's cannon, but I could care less. Alexandria was still alive. "Drake... DRAKE!" she shouts, shoving me aside. I hear the sound of flesh being impaled, and look to see Alexandria, clutching her chest. A spear right through it. The bloodied Marvin grabs another spear, aimed at me. I pull the knife from my bag I had saved for Delilah, but she never got it. I grabbed the blade, before throwing it straight at Marvin. It sailed in an arc, before imbedding into Marvin's forehead. '''BOOM! '''Now Marvin was dead. I rush over to Alexandria, who was leaned up against a tree, taking her final breaths. "Alexandria! I'm... sorry I couldn't save you..." I say, but Alexandria gives a meek smile. "It's... alright... at least I can see my parents and sister now..." she says, before she shudders, before falling into a death trance. I kneel over, before closing her eyes. I pull Marvin's spear out of her corpse, before moving along, alone yet again. '''BOOM! '''Alexandria is gone for good, the cannon signing her death with it's signature bang. Chapter 14: The... FEAST! After seeing Marvin, Alexandria, and the boy from 12 in the sky, I realized the games were down to six tributes. Now I know I needed to win for two people, Alexandria, my good ally and the one who saved my life at the cost of her own, and Delilah, someone I was sure would've done the same. That's when an announcement rang out. "Congratulations to the final six tributes! You all have fought long and hard through a games of death, and we are about to reward you for such a show! This evening, at the start of sunset, the golden rays will shine over the cornucopia, revealing a feast. Your district's bag will be colored to match the biggest thing of your district, so pick wisely! Good luck, and may the odds be in your favour! I sat in my cave, inspecting my weaponry. I had a knife, my machete, a broadsword, and a spear. I was prepared, and ready to go. The sun was begining to dip behind the low hills at the far edges of the arena, and I knew it was time to fight. I walked to the cornucopia clearing, spotting 6 bags on a pedestal. Two large ones were sea green, a medium one was electric blue, one was grain gold, one was leather brown, and one was apple red. The first two tributes arrived. Matthew and Amina grabbed the sea green bags, opening up armor. Amina has iron armor, the chestplate being sleveless and the helmet covering her nose up , with two eyeholes and horns on the side that curl like a ram's. Her blonde hair hangs down her back, and she's prepped. Matthew has the same iron chestpiece, except it's got chain mail sleeves. His helmet is open faced, and lacks horns. Into the clearing emerges the boy from 5, covered in mud and leaves. Matthew nods to Amina and goes to fight the boy. The girl from 11 emerges, dashing for the apple red bag. Amina gets distracted with her, and I begin to run. I see the boy from 10 emerge, weaponless. I ignore him for the time being, as I rush to my gold bag. I grab it, and just as I begin to make my escape, the boy from 10 punches me in the side. I turn to retaliate, and he slams his bag into my face. Disoriented, I fall backwards landing in the grass. He draws a hunting knife out of the bag, the steel gleaming in the sun. He raises it, but he is attacked by Matthew who must have got done mutilating the boy from 5. I begin to make a run for it, just as a cannon booms. '''BOOM! I rush past the boy from 5, grabbing his bag from his mutilated corpse. The girl from 11 is limping away, a deep gash in her leg. Clanging of metal as sparks fly indicates the boy from 10 holding his own. As I run into the woods with my bag and the district 5 bag, the sun is gone. Distantly, the clash is still audible, and continues on for about 4 more minutes, before a lone cannon rings out. BOOM! 'After the carnage dies down and night resumes, the fallen appears up in the sky. It's only the boy from 5 and boy from 10, meaning the girl from 11 managed to continue with her deep leg wound. Meaning four tributes. I open my bag. It's a whole lot of bread. I have been starving for the past few days, and this was something I had been dreaming to have the whole time. I begin eating, while I check out the boy from 5's bag. His contains a tazer, except it reads "Many volts. Can kill.". I knew I could win. I was going to... for Alexandria... and Delilah. Chapter 15: A Semi-Final With such a low amount of tributes, the gamemakers were in a hurry to end it. There was a big storm going on, rain pouring down. The forest wasn't safe anymore, mudslides happening everywhere, all the animals growing an extra set of teeth. I quickly moved out of my cave and into the fields beside it. Day 11 ended quickly, but the storm was worse on the 12th day. The forest was now gone, a bunch of blown over trees remaining in it's wake. The mutts of it moved to the fields. I killed a fox that came after my bread today. It was the size of a pony, had fangs longer than my fingers. Something to move us closer to the cornucopia, the place "safe". Nowhere would be safe soon enough, not until a sole victor remained. The night began, the lightning lighting it up occasionally. Occasionally the red eyes of a mutt would pop out and I would kill it with my spear because it was the longest weapon, but they weren't as frequently appearing now and I was wondering why, until a sound of flesh being cut into followed by a yelp emerged. Lightning lit the night up, and I saw Matthew standing over a wolf mutt the size of a small horse. Matthew spotted me, and I knew this was it. The fight of the games. Matthew quickly threw his ax at me. I dove into the mud to avoid it, as it nicked my back, scraping it. I was quick on my feet as Matthew moved closer, his sword in hand. I threw my spear at him, and it impaled him in the chest. However, his armor stopped it completely, and Matthew just took it and snapped it in half. I drew my machete in one hand and the broad sword in the other. Unlike an average career, Matthew stayed silent, his looks of fury and determination evident on his face. Matthew swung at me with his sword, and I deflected it with both my machete and broadsword. It staggered me, as Matthew was holding it two handed and he was a hard hitter. He swung again, this time when he hit, it bent my broadsword. I threw the useless weapon down, before I went on the offensive. I swung at his side, but he blocked it with his sword. My stab two his abdomen was deflected by his armor, when Matthew plunged his sword through my femur. Blood spilled from it, the pain was very immense. I was lowered on mobility, the only thing I had an advantage over Matthew on. I limped just as Matthew slashed downward. I through my bag up, blocking it. However, all my bread was sliced out, falling on the mud and spoiling before my very eyes. I quickly slashed at Matthew, my machete crossing along his face, right across his eyes. He howled, and clutched his eyes, rubbing them. He recovered, one of his eyes bleeding but they both seemed to function fine. He shoved me down to the ground, digging his heel into my chest. He pressed his knees on my chest before grabbing my neck and squeezing. I clutched at his hand, a cruel smile playing across his lips as he squeezed tighter. I couldn't reach my machete, I knew this was it... then I remembered it. The tazer. I shakily reached into my pocket, my vision darkening at the edges. I clicked the switch, and pressed it into Matthew's armored side, before letting it fly. I crawled back as Matthew began to spaz out. Electrical bolts were visible as they flew across his body, making him shake and sputter. When the terrible electricity was done, I couldn't recognize Matthew. He was just a burnt corpse inside of a metal armor suit. I gagged at the sight, when his cannon boomed. '''BOOM! '''I looked at my leg wound, tying it up with my shirt. I looked down, before passing out in the mud. Chapter 16: This is it. I awoke, the sun blinding me. The storm was gone. I looked at my bloodied leg, fine thanks to my quick thinking. I stood up. Matthew's corpse was gone, along with his armor. I was dissapointed, as I could've really used it. All my weaponry was done. My spear, broke in half. My broadsword, the blade bent. My machete was rusted from the mud. My tazer went out as well. All I had now, was the knife. The same knife I was going to give to Delilah. Day 13 was upon me, the fields a flooded mess. I sat on a small elevation rise overlooking the fields, a lone tree on it. I knew 3 tribute were alive, but I was just trying to recover from the fight I had last night with Matthew. I drank some of my last water, before watching Day 13 unfold. I wondered what Sally was thinking. Watching me, holding her breath as she anxiously waited for my fate. My district still sitting in the square, hope filling them, hoping for a victor they deserved for many years. Then, I thought of District 4 and District 11. They probably felt the same, hoping. One family hoping to get their daughter, sister, cousin, friend, back home. The sun was in the middle of the sky. Midday. I was about to fall to a nap, when a cannon shook the arena. '''BOOM! '''The afternoon chirp of the birds faded. Dead silence. Night fell after many hours, the last anthem of the games playing. The girl from 11 stared at me from the sky, her death portrait being the last many saw of her. Day 14. Amina was waiting. This was the fight I had been waiting 13 days to do. The fight to avenge countless tributes, mostly Delilah. The sun was down by noon, as I stepped into the cornucopia clearing. The wind blew as the grass shuffled, as if too were nervous. "So you managed to make it this far. I honestly expected you to commit suicide after the death of your true love." the cold voice of Amina rang out. "You surprised everyone, me included, after you singlehandedly took out two well trained careers. We were also surprised at how you took down Marvin. But what surprised me the most is how you overcame Matthew. I honestly expected my henchman too take care of you, come back heavily wounded, just so I could kill him in the night. That's what the careers basically were. Minions. Not my friends. When Josh, Petunia, and Ivory died, Raylee and Marvin began to question me. I could've saved Raylee from drowning, being from District 4, but I knew she would be a problem later on. You took care of Marvin, the dumb ass who decided to leave us so he could kill everyone else himself. Matthew was loyal, but even he couldn't take you down. I'm going to do something my allies failed to do. Kill you." Amina says, rushing out, trident in hand. Her helmet masks her upper face, her blue eyes the only feature prominent on it. However, unlike Matthew, her arms are bare and exposed, so I know where to strike. She comes in, quickly stabbing at me. She misses me, as I spring into action, knife in hand. I slash at her, but she is super quick, dodging both of my strikes. She stabs my stomach, a very shallow wound. I feign a slah to her arm, and while she brings her arms out of the way, I slash the bottom of her face, before slamming the hilt of my knife into her helmet. The force of the iron pangs back and slams into her head. I know her vision is blurred, so I begin to strike. She can't see my strikes well enough as I cut her left arm and slash a vein on her right hand. She screams in pain, blood pouring out of her hand. She drops her trident, and I'm about to slit her exposed throat, when the ground shakes. I lurch forward, falling on the ground. The cornucopia and the ground around it rises up, the ground not rising up dissapearing. After we are high in the clouds, the sun starts to dawn up, the 15th day beginging. The ground stops moving upward. I get up, and look down, not seeing the ground. Amina rips her helmet off, revealing blood pouring down her forehead from her helmet's impact. Her hand is gushing blood her blue eyes filled with tears. But her face of determination and pain still stares at me. She reaches for her trident, but I stomp on her good hand, as she screams out. I kick her trident off the edge, as she stands up. With her bloodied hand she reaches and pulls out a dagger. Her vision must have cleared as she strikes me in the side with her dagger. I cry out as she kicks me backwards toward the edge. She pins me, her armor weight effectively keeping me held. "Well Drake..." she says, wiping her tears and keeping her face in a sneer. "You've failed. Oh, and do me a favor. Tell Delilah she died in vain." she says, laughing as she bring her dagger towards my throat. However, anger flushes through my veins. Delilah was a kindhearted person, someone who shouldn't have died. I found new strength in my rage. I lifted Amina up, as she looked into my eyes in fear. I held her over the edge. "No... Drake, don't... don't drop me please!" she says, crying tears of fear. "Nobody EVER insults Delilah!" I yell out, before I let go. Amina screams in fear, all the way down. I pant, exhausted, just as the final cannon booms. '''BOOM! '''An announcement comes over the loudspeakers, the final announcement. "Congratulations to Drake Samerus of District 9, your victor of the 89th Hunger Games!". I smile at my victory, just as the hovercraft flies in and picks me up. Chapter 17: Victorious at Last I come home to cheers of joy, as Sally rushes up to the stage, hugging me tightly. People cheer as I remember sadly of Delilah and Alexandria. Two wonderful allies and friends, taken by the brutality of the games. I remember the two greatly, and knew I couldn't have won without them. I knew life would be different, but I had a goal. To make District 9 a games winner. To bring back my districts pride. To show the capitol we were the best. Author's Notes ''There it is, a great fanfic I enjoyed writing. Hope you enjoyed, and stick around as there might be more. ''-Salmon'' The Sequel Chapter 18: ??? I awaken, gasping. I look around, white tiled walls shiny and clean. The white tile floors and ceiling shine as well. I get out of the bed I lie in. A woman in a doctor's garb looks at me, before she says "Quiet a close one wasn't it? Glad we got you when we did." "What is going on and where am I?" I say out, but the woman just looks at me. "All to be revealed in due time. For now, you must rest. You've had quiet a rough time, and there still is some fluid in your lungs. Quiet an accident huh? It'll be fine and you'll be fine in a matter of time, now rest." she says. I look around, the woman's walky talky ringing out. "Dr. Liz, come in Doctor. We need you now, it's urgent. Hurry quickly. Viper 2 out." it says. "On my way." Dr. Liz repeats. She gets her clipboard, and adjusts her half moon glasses on her nose. "What about me?" I say. She turns to me and says "Don't worry now dear. Just rest and sleep, I'll be back in a jiffy, then we can suit you up." she says. Suit me up? What? "Don't worry now dear, you'll be fine. I'll be back." she says, before she starts to leave. "Wait!" I say. "Can I come with you?". She looks at me. "If you want. Come along. Might wanna change your outfit as well. Don't want our little survivor to look bad. So come with me. I'll get you all nice and pretty." she says. I follow her, and then she asks me: "Would you like your hair brushed down or tied up in a ponytail, Raylee?". '''DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hunger Games Category:Yourfavoritesalmon